


RFA as Popular High School Tropes

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: noa/n: expect the rest of the prompts for this week to be school themed bc this is how i’m coping with back to school in 6 days rip requests are open, enjoy!~source: herewarnings: school-mod alex





	RFA as Popular High School Tropes

Jumin

\- “academic bitch”  
-smart and knows it  
-likes to remind people who’s in charge  
-always has the power team in group projects  
-friendships are all based on advantage  
-if it ain’t gucci it can schoochi  
-i hope you feel the self hatred in my typing  
-except for V, who he genuinley thinks is really cool  
-feel pressure to have the “cold academic student” facade on  
-doesn’t attend parties or regular high school events often  
-is in acadeca  
-debate team champion

 

Jaehee

\- “go getter girl”  
-has a goal and accomplishes it, no matter who or what is standing in her way  
-straight A’s  
-studying late at night, coffee at two in the morning  
-always very polite to everyone and has extra pencils if you dont have one  
-takes super neat notes  
-nice to all the teachers  
-constantly has dark circles under her eyes  
-not a lot of friends, maybe one or two casual friends she sees once in a while  
-has never seen a football game in her life

 

Yoosung

\- “the sweet nerd”  
-probably hangs out with jaehee, looking up to her  
-they keep each other in balance  
-doesn’t overwork himself often, he always understands school topics on the first go  
-super sweet and innocent,, many many people like him  
-very helpful and will tutor for free  
-borderline popular, almost impossible to hate him  
-will pull out the mf receipts if you say smtn wrong  
-has a lot of useless knowledge about egyptian mythology  
-works at the local cafe

 

Seven

\- “brilliant but lazy”  
-major prankster  
-popular kid  
-somehow manages to never get in trouble  
-has better things to go than to study, but still gets good grades, mostly A’s with a few B’s  
-is the kid that teachers tolerate, they don’t like him but still he manages to joke around with them  
-a total goofball, half the scchool is in love with him  
-extremely insecure and pushes away most people so that he doesn’t have a constant string of friends

 

Zen

\- “lovable jock”  
-has had a steady girlfriend since freshman year  
-made the football team in freshman year  
-youngest on the team but also the strongest  
-most of his friends tend to be fans, making him feel isolated a lot of the time  
-smokes pot in the teacher restrooms  
-he acts like everyones older brother and will be the designated driver if necessary  
-goes out to parties a lot  
-joined the baseball team junior year  
-c average


End file.
